Vendas sobrantes
by Zafira Profundis
Summary: Gin halla un garabato de vendas en los bolsillos de su gabardina que considera innecesarias. [Gin&Dazai/Crackshipp]. Spoilers de "BEAST".


_**BSD**_ no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers de la novela ligera _BEAST_ (UA Novel).

* * *

 **Vendas sobrantes**

* * *

La nota era comentada por reporteros y noticieros matutinos. Fue como un boom en toda Yokohama. El líder de la Port Mafia había muerto. Gin quiso corregir aquello y desmentir aquellos rumores sobre una traición por parte de Atsushi, el cual ahora era buscado por los demás ejecutivos —principalmente Chuuya, él era el más molesto de todos— en toda la ciudad. Ella sabía la verdad, o una parte. La sede de la Port Mafia era un caos, la mayoría se movilizaba y preparaban los arreglos para el funeral.

Gin salió del edificio y no quiso llevarse los recuerdos. Nadie le preguntó el rumbo de sus pasos ni nadie la detuvo. Ella era una simple asistente, la secretaria del ahora difunto líder de la Port Mafia. Aquella regla que todo integrante de la organización criminal debía cumplir respecto a su protección por ser cercana al _boss_ ahora era nula con la muerte de éste. Muchos considerarían su partida como una acción cobarde, otros tacharían dicha decisión como un paso a la libertad y pocos entenderían que ella ya no tenía motivos para quedarse.

Esperó en una parada al azar el arribo de un autobús cualquiera. Como único equipaje llevaba una simple maleta con ropa arrugada, accesorios de higiene y el dinero que había ahorrado durante los años de servicio. No planeó nada ni tenía una localización exacta a donde dirigirse o instalarse, quizá se convertiría en una trotamundos. Tenía experiencia en cuanto organizar papeles y deshacerse de molestias, podría trabajar con algunos gánsteres en Europa o en alguna ciudad lejana. Había escuchado que en San Francisco la Yakuza dominaba el puerto, podría tener una oportunidad.

Escuchó las palabras de Koyou-san en su mente sobre el destino de una flor que brota en la oscuridad; podía sentirse de manera similar. Había sido arrastrada a las actividades del _underworld_ y se crió de esa manera. Estaba manchada y, a comparación de su hermano, no buscaba limpiarse.

La muerte de Dazai-san no la quería asociar como la principal fuente de su repentino desinterés en la vida. Estuvo preparándose mentalmente para el esperado día. Los intentos fallidos de Dazai Osamu en suicidarse habían sido el aperitivo. Aunque Gin se ofrecía voluntariamente a terminar con su vida, Dazai-san agradecía el gesto pero decía que aún había cosas molestas por las cuales ocuparse.

Por fin lo logró.

Gin siempre supo el papel que ocupó en los planes de Dazai-san. Y estaba conforme con ello, el haberle ayudado, aun siendo un peón, le daba un sentimiento de satisfacción. Pero no apartaba el vacío en su interior. La cercanía con el hombre responsable de separarla de su hermano tuvo significado. Podía afirmar que lo quiso y ya, no daría detalles más profundos.

Observó la gabardina oscura, regalo dado por Dazai-san cuando la consideró miembro oficial de la Port Mafia, a pesar de haber ejercido más como secretaria en lugar de una asesina. Había sido una prenda desgastada y grande para su edad de aquel entonces. Muchos le reclamaron a Dazai-san por haber consentido tal ridiculez de nombrarla parte de la Port Mafia siendo una mocosa pero él sólo tuvo que recordarles su prematuro ingreso a la organización. Gin prometió cuidar dicha prenda que, según palabras de Chuuya-san, el castaño la había sacado de un basurero.

Un peso inusual en los bolsillos la desconcertó. Curiosa metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos, aquel desconocido objeto que se confundía con pelusas olvidadas o empaques de goma de mascar resultó ser un garabato de vendas.

 _—Gin-chan —ojos castaños juguetones, una mano ensangrentada extendiéndose a ella—. ¿Tendrás en tus bolsillos mágicos una venda para mí?_

Apretó con fuerza dichas vendas al sentirlas innecesarias. Igual que ella. Vendas sobrantes olvidadas en los bolsillos de su gabardina en espera de que Dazai-san se las pidiera.


End file.
